


Balançoires

by CherryHitomie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Incest, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-17 00:49:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1367794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryHitomie/pseuds/CherryHitomie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Traduction. Sam devient jaloux et fait la moue. Dean est bien sûr là pour le réconforter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Balançoires

**Author's Note:**

> Auteur : Catherine Winner (posté sur ff.net)  
> Disclaimer : La merveilleuse série qu’est Supernatural ne m‘appartient pas et je ne possède pas non plus le texte d’origine qui est la propriété de Catherine Winner. En revanche, je revendique la traduction comme m’appartenant :)  
> Contexte : Sam a 15 ans, Dean en a 19.

**Balançoires**

 

« - Qu'est-ce que tu veux pour ton anniversaire, Sammy ? » demanda Dean, tournant sur son siège avant de revenir sur son frère, un bras posé sur le dossier de la chaise voisine.

Sam leva les yeux du catalogue qu'il tenait en mains pour rencontrer les prunelles de Dean.

« - Être appelé "Sam", peut-être ? »

Dean émis un reniflement sarcastique.

« - Eh bien, Sammy, ça ne va pas être possible. Essaye encore. »

Avant que Sam n'ait pu penser à une autre réponse, le téléphone portable de leur père sonna. John répondit avant que la troisième sonnerie ne finisse.

« - Ouais ? »

Les deux garçons regardaient leur père dans un silence curieux.

« - Un loup-garou et un lutin attaquent une école maternelle ? » répéta John pour s'assurer d'avoir bien entendu.

Dean lança à son frère un regard amusé. Sam roula simplement des yeux et donna un petit coup sur la page du catalogue qu'il tenait.

« - Je veux quelque chose de normal pour mon anniversaire. Quelque chose que veulent les ados de quinze ans normaux. » murmura Sam dans un souffle tandis que son père répétait les instructions associées à leur nouvelle chasse.

Le rire de Dean se coinçait dans sa gorge tandis que les mots chuchotés de son frère atteignaient ses oreilles. L’aîné regarda par-dessus son épaule et observa son cadet et l'expression préoccupée de son visage.

« - Mange, Sam, nous ne nous arrêterons pas avant d'avoir besoin d'essence. » encouragea John, regardant fixement son plus jeune fils.

Sam se raidit dans un gémissement et avala son dernier morceau de frite. Il pouvait sentir le morceau de pomme de terre couvert de graisse brûler sa gorge alors qu'il l'avalait. Il ferma les yeux et se promit pour la centième fois que quand il aurait son indépendance, son regard ne croiserait plus jamais une pomme de terre frite.

Juste au moment où son estomac était sur le point de se calmer, une serveuse encore adolescente avec de faux cheveux blonds et une poitrine attirant les regards, s'approcha de leur table. Elle lança à Dean un sourire lumineux.

« - Ce sera tout pour vous ? » demanda-t-elle, une voix si aigüe que Sam était sûr d'avoir un peu régurgiter ce qu'il avait avalé.

Mais comme d'habitude son frère termina son assiette, sortit sa carte de crédit et sourit.

« - Ouais. »

Il regarda autour de lui.

« - En fait, il y aurait bien autre chose. »

John ignora tout cela et se leva.

« - Les garçons, je vous retrouve à la voiture dans cinq minutes. »

Sam suivit son père du regard puis se tourna vers Dean. Il se mordilla la lève inférieure en voyant son frère debout, adressant un clin d'œil et un sourire à la serveuse.

« - Pars devant, Sammy ... vas dans la voiture. » ordonna Dean en jetant un vague coup d'œil par dessus son épaule alors qu'il suivait la serveuse dans l'alcôve.

Sam tourna la tête vers la fenêtre de l'autre côté. Il essayait désespérément de ne pas penser à son frère et à ce qu'il allait faire dans environs cinq secondes. Les yeux de Sam s'accrochèrent sur le parc situé de l'autre côté de la rue. Sans arrière pensée, il glissa de sa chaise et quitta le restaurant en claquant la porte derrière lui.

*

Sam l'avait entendu venir bien avant de l'avoir vu.

« - Tu n'es pas un peu vieux pour les balançoires ? » demanda son frère légèrement amusé, regardant Sam se balancer.

Le cadet donna un coup de pied plus fort, se propulsant plus haut dans les airs.

« - Tu n'es pas un peu vieux pour baiser chaque serveuse que nous rencontrons par hasard ? »

Dean se posta devant son petit frère, juste assez loin pour ne pas risquer de se prendre un coup de pied, mais assez près pour pouvoir étudier son visage.

« - Quel est le rapport ? »

Sam lança un regard furieux à son frère et continua de se balancer.

« - Allez, Sammy. Tu sais que papa ne va pas attendre après nous.

\- Vas-t-en alors. Je m'amuse.

\- Est-ce que tu as cinq ans ?

\- Dégage, Dean !

\- C'est ça. grogna l’aîné avec colère. »

Il fit un pas vers son frère, évitant seulement de se faire frapper. Sam mit plus de force dans son balancement, obligeant les chaînes à l'envoyer plus haut, les yeux fixés sur son frère.

« - Si je te frappe, ça ne sera pas ma faute.

\- Je devrais "baiser" plus de serveuse si cela signifie que le pourrai voir un petit Sammy jaloux tout mignon. » dit Dean avec un sourire lumineux.

Il attrapa le pied de son frère avec poigne alors qu'il tentait de lui échapper. Sam fut forcé de s'arrêter en face de son aîné. Son corps entier tressaillit alors que Dean avançait vers lui, se positionnant facilement entre les jambes de son frère. Dean empoigna les chaînes de chaque côté de son cadet et lança un regard furieux vers le bas. Sam releva brusquement la tête :

« - Je te hais.

\- Non, ce n'est pas vrai. »

Dean sourit et regarda son frère, heureux de constater que pour une fois il était plus grand.

« - Alors qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, mon adorable petit Sammy ? Ce n'est pas cette histoire de serveuse, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il amusé, alors que le visage de son frère se faisait plus dur.

\- Peu importe, contente-toi de te barrer, tu veux ? »

Sam essaya de tirer les chaînes des mains de son frère, ce qui eut pour seul effet que Dean ne s'y accroche un peu plus. Le sourire de l'ainé de fana.

« - Sam, nous en avons déjà parlé. »

Sa voix était à peine plus élevée qu'un murmure. Sam se permit de baisser la tête pour cacher la rougeur qui s'était emparée de son visage. Dean avança, rapprochant son corps de celui de son frère.

« - Sammy. » murmura doucement Dean. « Nous avons déjà parlé de ça ... plus que trois ans.

\- Tu ne voudras plus de moi dans trois ans. » chuchota Sam, les yeux fixés sur le sable à ses pieds.

Dean se figea, choqué. Il étudia un moment l'arrière de la tête de son cadet puis sourit.

« - Tu le crois vraiment ? »

Sam leva la tête.

« - Papa va bientôt arriver.

\- Je sais. »

Il lâcha l'une des chaînes et posa sa main sur la joue de son frère.

« - Tu crois vraiment que je ne voudrais plus de toi dans trois ans ?

\- C'est de ça que j'ai peur. » chuchota Sam.

Dean sourit légèrement.

« - Eh bien moi aussi c'est exactement ça qui m'effraie. Que je te veuille encore dans trois ans et les trois années qui suivront encore.

\- Dean ...

\- Souci-toi d'avoir raté un stupide contrôle de mathématiques, méfie-toi des étrangers suceurs de cerveau, inquiète-toi de voir ton adorable visage se couvrir de boutons, ... mais n'aies jamais peur que je ne veuille plus toi. » dit-il facilement, son pouce caressant de près les lèvres luxuriantes de son frère.

Sam se força à sourire juste au moment où leur père les appelait :

« - Dean ! Sam ! Venez, il est temps d'y aller ! »

Dean recula immédiatement d'un pas et jeta un coup d'œil inquiet vers son père. Sam était debout sur ses pieds, repoussant la balançoire avant même que son père n'eut terminé sa phrase.

Ils quittèrent le parc et se dirigèrent vers l'Impala. Ils étaient presque dans la voiture quand Dean se pencha vers son frère.

« - Et juste pour que tu le saches, j'ai demandé aux serveuses quel genre de cadeaux d'anniversaire veulent les gosses normaux de quinze ans de nos jours. »

Il sourit à l'expression choquée de Sam.

« - Mais je crois que je vais m'en tenir à mon plan et t'offrir ce stupide sac que tu n'arrêtais pas de regarder. »

 

**Fin**


End file.
